


De vuelta al pasado

by LunaNegra10



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: AU, Akito está loca por Shigure y no puede evitarlo, Akito se ha reformado y es buena gente, Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Travel, Viajes en el tiempo, dominant shigure, menciones de Fruits basket another
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNegra10/pseuds/LunaNegra10
Summary: Akito despierta una mañana y descubre que su mente ha retrocedido más de diez años atrás. Su mundo ha vuelto a desmoronarse al perder de nuevo todo cuanto amaba: a su hijo, a su familia y a las amistades que tanto le costó formar, etc. Pero quizás no esté todo perdido aún...¿Podrá volver al futuro o se quedará atrapada en esta época para siempre? ¿Qué podrá hacer para cambiar el rumbo de la historia? ¿Y por qué el Shigure del pasado se comporta de esa forma tan extraña con ella?
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. El futuro que se desvaneció en un sueño

Oscuridad.

Tan solo había oscuridad a mi alrededor. Densas tinieblas en forma de negras nubes, cuya espesura me impedía ver cualquier objeto que no estuviese a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Al no poder usar mis ojos para orientarme, mi sentido del oído se agudizó; así fue como pude escuchar ese ruido de fondo que resonaba en la oscuridad de forma constante, similar al sonido que producen las manecillas de un viejo reloj de pared.

\- “¿Estoy soñando?”- pregunté a la nada en voz alta, pero solo me respondió el eco de mi propia voz, junto a ese incesante sonido: Tik, tak, tik, tak...

De repente, percibí el brillo de una tenue luz tras mi espalda. Al darme la vuelta pude ver a un hombre de largos cabellos, blancos como la nieve, vestido con una túnica del mismo color puro e inmaculado. El misterioso hombre llevaba un gato en sus brazos, el cual frotaba amorosamente su pequeña cabeza contra él mientras ronroneaba complacido. Por su parte, el desconocido se limitó a acariciar al animal con extrema gentileza.

Entonces, la resplandeciente figura de pálida tez clavó sus ojos en mí. Movió sus labios, tratando de decirme algo, pero yo no fui capaz de escucharlo.

De repente oí el brutal sonido de algo quebrándose.

El reloj se detuvo.

Y al final, todo volvió a la oscuridad.

* * *

Los rayos de sol de un nuevo amanecer se colaban por el hueco de la ventana entreabierta. El resplandor me cegaba e impedía que abriese mis ojos, pero cuando estos se acostumbraron a la intensidad de la luz y fui capaz de ver lo que había a mi alrededor desee no haberlos abierto nunca...

Y es que, al echar un vistazo rápido, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi antigua habitación; aquella que ocupaba cuando yo era un monstruo y mi vida un infierno. Aquí yacían enterrados un montón de recuerdos dolorosos y numerosos pecados. Cuando Shigure se mudó a la casa principal de los Sohma, para vivir conmigo, lo primero que hicimos fue cambiar esta habitación por una más amplia y luminosa, en la que poder crear nuevos recuerdos mucho más alegres que los anteriores. Pero entonces...

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?” - pensé mientras me masajeaba las sienes, tratando en vano de aliviar un repentino dolor de cabeza, semejante a una migraña, que se extendía desde mi frente hasta la parte posterior del cráneo. – “M-me duele… no puedo pensar con claridad…”

Mi mente era un caos en el que se mezclaban numerosos recuerdos, tanto reales como ilusorios. Tanto era así que tuve que esperar varios minutos para poder aclarar mis pensamientos. Entre mis recuerdos más confusos, destaca ese extraño sueño que tuve hace un rato, en el que un hombre de blanco se me aparecía y trataba de decirme algo. 

Al cabo de un tiempo, mi mente volvió a la normalidad y empecé a sentirme mejor. Sin embargo, mi memoria parecía haber perdido cierta cantidad de información. Aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, no pude recordar cómo llegué a parar a este cuarto. Lo último que recuerdo es haberle dado un beso de buenas noches a mi hijo, Shiki, mientras le susurraba un tierno _“Te quiero”_. Luego fui al dormitorio que comparto con Shigure, mi esposo. Me acurruqué junto a él buscando su calor, mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos amorosamente y presionaba su cuerpo contra el mio.

Dormimos abrazados, como siempre solemos hacer. Y sin embargo, hoy he despertado en este dormitorio, sola, sin la menor idea de cómo he llegado hasta aquí. ¿Dónde está Shigure? Me siento helada sin su calor, tan perdida, tan confusa...

\- “¿Estás despierta, Akito?” – susurró una voz suave que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sentí que se me helaba la sangre al escuchar _esa voz;_ la de un hombre que yo no veía desde hacía años...

Giré la cabeza bruscamente y ahí estaba _él_ , Kureno Sohma, arrodillado junto a mi lecho, mostrándome de nuevo esa compasiva sonrisa, esos ojos tristes llenos de lástima y ese rostro tan familiar que parecía igual de joven que hace un par de años.

Nada más verle, recordé al instante todos los malos momentos que le hice pasar al retenerlo junto a mí, como quien captura un hermoso pájaro para encerrarlo en una minúscula jaula llena de púas.

No. Esto no puede estar pasando. Él no debería estar aquí. Debería estar volando lejos, muy lejos, sonriendo feliz junto a esa chica rubia de la que se había enamorado. Mi corazón se detuvo por un doloroso instante ante la culpa que oprimía mi pecho. No puedo soportar la idea de que él esté aquí, muriendo lentamente día a día, tal y como hizo en el pasado.

¿El pasado?

Espera un momento...

Yo llevo el mismo yukata que llevaba antes, cuando fingía ser un hombre. Esta habitación está organizada tal como estuvo años atrás.

No.

No puede ser...

\- “¿¡En qué fecha estamos!?” - Pregunté desesperada, aferrándome a sus hombros tras sacudirlos levemente. - “¡Kureno! ¿Qué día es hoy? ¡Dímelo!”

Kureno, muy confundido, me miró fijamente con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Tras insistirle un par de veces, cedió a mis demandas con actitud vacilante, sin entender mi desesperación en absoluto.

“Diez años.” - pensé tras hacer un cálculo rápido. - “He retrocedido más de diez años.”

En esta época ni siquiera me he casado con mi esposo. Ni siquiera he hecho las paces con él. Todavía está viviendo en el exilio, en esa vieja casa que se cae a pedazos, junto a Yuki, Kyo y Tohru; mientras tanto, yo sigo aquí, aferrada a Kureno, incapaz de dejarlo marchar. Ahora mismo, los celos deben estar consumiendo el alma de Shigure poco a poco. Él vive amándome y odiándome a la vez. Y todo por mi culpa, por haber priorizado mis lazos con los miembros del zodiaco por encima de su perseverante amor. Él ahora me odia, me detesta con toda su alma, estoy segura de ello. En este preciso momento él podría estar conspirando contra mí, para destituirme de mi puesto como dios del zodiaco.

Que desolador... En mi linea temporal habíamos trabajado tan duro para restablecer la confianza el uno en el otro, habíamos formado una familia, finalmente habíamos conseguido ser tan felices... y ahora... todos los avances en nuestra relación han caído en el olvido.

¿Y mi niño? El que me ha enseñado tantas cosas y me ha hecho sentir tantas nuevas emociones por primera vez en la vida. Ni siquiera existe. No ha nacido aún. No voy a poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos, ni besarle, ni ver su lindo rostro nunca más.

¿Donde está la vida que he construido con tanto esfuerzo durante tantos años de redención? De un momento a otro lo he perdido todo y no tengo ni la menor idea de como recuperarlo. Ni siquiera sé si puedo recuperarlo.

Todo. Sin previo aviso he perdido todo cuanto amaba. De nuevo... todo mi mundo. Roto.

\- “A-Akito. ¿Estás bien?” - preguntó Kureno muerto de preocupación al ver mis ojos llorosos. - “¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¡Akito! Por favor, no llores... Por favor, no llores...”

Pero cuanto más suplicaba él, más borrosa se volvía mi visión.

\- “A-Akito. Por favor. Dime por qué lloras. ¿Estabas soñando?”

\- “Si, estaba soñando algo hermoso.”- dije con voz quebrada, tratando de retener en vano las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer a raudales de mis ojos. - “Pero al abrir los ojos, mi sueño se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.”

Y después de eso, todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar.

* * *

Me pasé toda la mañana en cama, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras un agitado Kureno daba vueltas a mi alrededor de un lado a otro. Nunca pudo soportar verme llorar, así que no es de extrañar que se quedase a mi lado, intentando aliviar mi dolor con palabras amables. Sin lugar a dudas, tiene un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho.

Con el paso de las horas me fui calmado poco a poco. En vez de prestar atención a mi pena, empecé a concentrarme en observar todo cuanto había a mi alrededor. Fue entonces cuando noté cosas muy extrañas que antes, al entrar en pánico, había pasado por alto. Por ejemplo, jamás había visto este futón en el que estoy recostada, con estos estampados violetas. En cuanto a la decoración de este cuarto, lo más esencial sigue exactamente igual, pero algunos detalles parecen distintos. Quizás mi memoria me está fallando, pero juraría que hay ciertos objetos que nunca he tenido. Además, hace un rato he visto pasar a dos mujeres del servicio; una no la reconozco y otra tiene un carácter totalmente diferente al que yo recordaba. Sin embargo, Kureno parece igual que siempre. 

Quizás el simple hecho de que he vuelto al pasado lo ha alterado ligeramente. O tal vez no solo he viajado en el tiempo, sino que también lo he hecho a través del espacio. Ahora podría estar en algún tipo de universo paralelo o realidad alternativa. Aunque claro, esto son solo suposiciones. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando.

Debo ponerme a investigar todo esto. Si consigo averiguar lo suficiente, podría aclarar todas mis dudas e incluso encontrar alguna forma de volver a mi linea temporal, junto a mi niño y al hombre al que amo.

\- “¿Seguro que no quieres ver a Hatori?” - preguntó Kureno, que apareció de repente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se había ausentado durante cinco o seis minutos para traerme un poco de té, a pesar de que le dije que no hacía falta. También trajo una bandejita con diversos dulces. Es obvio que está tratando de mimarme, para que deje de llorar, lo cual me hace sentir aún más culpable. - “Si te encuentras mal deberías dejar que un doctor te haga un chequeo.”

\- “N-No, no es necesario. Si descanso un poco, el dolor de barriga se me pasará en un instante.” - No tuve más remedio que soltar esta obvia mentira. Le dije que había estado llorando porque me dolía el estomago y me sentía enferma, para así tratar de justificar un poco mi errático comportamiento. - “Gracias por el té. Ahora puedes retirarte. Yo... tan solo quiero estar sola.”

Kureno me miró atónito por más de un minuto. Bueno... no me sorprende. Esa reacción era de esperarse. _“Gracias”_ o _“quiero estar sola”_ son frases que no está acostumbrado a escuchar de mi boca en esta época, sobre todo ese _“gracias”_. Fue Tohru la que me enseñó la importancia de decir cosas así de vergonzosas, como _perdón_ o _por favor_ :

_“Mi madre siempre decía que estás palabras tienen un gran poder”_ \- decía la tierna joven, mirándome ilusionada con esos enormes ojos castaños. - “ _Estas palabras contienen la intención de mostrar tu afecto, tu respeto o tu educación. ¿Ves? Solo contienen cosas positivas. Además, dar gracias es como entregar una pequeña porción de tu amor a otra persona. ¿Por eso, nunca olvides decir gracias siempre que se dé la ocasión!_ ”

\- “¿Estás segura de que quieres estar sola?” - replicó Kureno, aún bastante reticente a marcharse.

\- “Si. No te preocupes por mí. Gracias por todo.”

El chico me miró con ojos curiosos. Sin embargo, no formuló ninguna pregunta indiscreta con tal de no incomodarme. Simplemente, no dijo nada más y obedeció sin rechistar, siempre tan obediente... siempre tan dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de otros.

Una vez más, sentí esa punzada de culpa en el pecho que alteró la serenidad que había conseguido reunir. ¡No debo dejar que se sacrifique por mí otra vez! Aunque su compañía es reconfortante hasta el punto de ser adictiva, no puedo permitirlo.

\- “Entonces, estaré en la habitación de al lado, por si necesi-...”

\- “¡Espera, Kureno!” - Le llamé con desesperación, extendiendo mi mano hacia hacia él. Fue un gesto automático que realicé casi sin pensar. - “N-no hace falta. Tan solo... ¡Toma el día libre! Vete afuera, habla con gente, y... d-disfruta del sol o algo.”

\- _“¿¡P-Perdona!?”_ \- La cara de Kureno era un poema tras escuchar estas palabras. Probablemente, si me hubiese transformado en un gigante de diez cabezas él no estaría tan impactado como lo está en este preciso momento.

\- “¡No protestes, idiota! ¡Que te largues he dicho!” - le grité con mi característico mal genio. - “Vete a tomar sol.”

\- “P-Pero si está lloviendo.”

\- “¡Pues mejor! ¡Así te refrescas mientras tomas sol! ¡Y ahora, largo de mi vista!”

\- “S-Si, si. ¡C-Como digas, Akito!”- tartamudeó el pobre chico mientras se apresuraba a salir corriendo de la habitación.

\- “No te olvides del paraguas. ¡Y lleva abrigo, por si hace frío!” - le dije automáticamente, casi sin pensar. Luego me di cuenta de que sonaba como una madre. Que irónico. En realidad soy una madre... o lo era, o lo seré... oh dios. Esto es un lío.

Suspiré aliviada cuando comprobé que Kureno se había marchado, tal y como le ordené. Ojala ese idiota sin remedio aproveche su tiempo libre para volver a encontrarse con la rubia. Mientras tanto, yo debo aprovechar este tiempo a solas para diseñar un plan a seguir:

\- Primero: Debo averiguar si soy la única persona cuya mente ha viajado en el tiempo.

\- Segundo: Si mi linea temporal todavía existe, debo hallar alguna forma de volver a ella, si es que eso es posible. 

\- Tercero: Es muy probable que al final no consiga el segundo objetivo y me quede atrapada aquí para siempre. En ese caso, debo modificar esta linea del tiempo para que se parezca lo máximo posible al mundo que conozco. Ante todo, debo lograr casarme con Shigure y dar a luz a Shiki. No estoy dispuesta a aceptar ningún futuro en el que ellos no estén presentes en mi vida. De algún modo u otro, los recuperaré. Corro el riesgo de que el futuro que obtenga no sea exactamente el mismo, ya que no puedo hacer que las cosas sucedan de la misma forma ni al mismo ritmo que en mi pasado, pero aún así, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Confiaré tanto en mis habilidades como en el poder del destino.

Sea como sea... una cosa está clara. No puedo decirle a nadie que vengo del futuro. El Akito de esta época es muy inestable psicológicamente. Si me pongo a decir cosas tan surrealistas como que vengo del futuro, la gente pensará que he perdido completamente la cabeza. Luego, Ren aprovechará la oportunidad para encerrarme en algún manicomio y apoderarse del estado de los Sohma, para hacer con él lo que le venga en gana. Y puesto que ella odia a muerte a todos los miembros del zodiaco por “ _arrebatarle_ ” la atención de Akira... no sé que clase de futuro nos depararía a todos.

\- “Definitivamente, no podría contarle mi secreto a nadie.” - murmuré para mis adentros. - “En esta época tengo una relación muy complicada con Shigure. No tenemos el mismo nivel de confianza, así que no estoy muy segura de si él me creería o no. Por otro lado, nadie sería tan ingenuo para creerme. Nadie. Excepto...”

De repente, la imagen de una chica sonriente apareció en mi mente.

\- “¡TOHRU!”

¡Eso es! Si Kureno no ha sufrido ningún cambio en su personalidad, es probable que ella tampoco. ¡Necesito hablar con Tohru para que me contagie con su estúpido optimismo extremo! No creo que ella tenga la clave para volver al futuro, pero al menos me sentiré más aliviada si comparto este secreto con alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que ella? La que siempre me guió por el buen camino, con sus lecciones de vida y su amable sonrisa. Definitivamente, debo contactar con ella cuanto antes.

Por otro lado, necesito ver a mi insufrible esposo, aunque sea de lejos. ¿O debería llamarle mi ex-esposo? ¿pre-esposo? ¿amante? O... ¡lo que sea! ¡No sé lo que somos en este momento! El caso es que necesito verle. Ya que no voy a poder ver a mi hijo en un largo tiempo, al menos quisiera ver a mi esposo. Aunque, sinceramente, no sé si estoy emocionalmente preparada para encontrármelo cara a cara. Hace tan solo una hora yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente por haber perdido al Shigure del futuro. No sé como voy a reaccionar cuando me encuentre con el del pasado. Además... ¿Cómo se supone que debo comportarme frente a él? Si de repente empiezo a tratarle como le trataba cuando estabamos casados, ¿pensará que me he vuelto loca?

¿Debería fingir que soy como el Akito anterior? Sinceramente, no creo que pueda volver a actuar de esa forma. Además, no quiero que Shigure me odie por ello.

Esto es todo muy confuso. La simple idea de volver a reunirme con él me causa una gran ansiedad. Y aún así... Mi corazón grita su nombre con cada latido, extrañando su tacto, su voz y todo su ser. Por otro lado, mi mente cobarde susurra que huya mientras pueda del amor en tiempos oscuros, pues de este sentimiento solo obtendré dolor.

La pena de un corazón roto es como la pintura negra; tan solo basta una gota para ensombrecer aquello que en su día fue de color blanco puro e inmaculado. De color blanco era el amor que Shigure sentía por mí cuando eramos niños, antes de que estos tiempos oscuros tiñeran ese amor de color gris. El verdadero interrogante de esta cuestión es... en este pasado incierto y extraño, ¿ese amor sigue siendo gris o se habrá tornado absolutamente negro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una historia que mezcla romance, drama, humor, akigure y viajes en el tiempo. Será un fic corto, de unos siete u ocho capítulos.


	2. Para un perro, su amo es su dios

Si alguien dijera que estoy un poco molesta, esa persona estaría subestimando el límite de mi mal genio. Es decir, no estoy simplemente de _mal humor_ , estoy ardiendo en _furia infernal._

Probablemente esto se deba al estrés en el que me encuentro sometida. Llevo dos días intentando sacar tiempo libre para investigar las causas de mi misterioso regreso al pasado, pero de repente no paran de surgir problemas en la casa principal del estado de los Sohma: complicados entramados financieros exigen mi atención, a la vez que entorpecen mi investigación e impiden que me tome un respiro. Cada vez que algún empleado me ve, me aborda con un sinfín de documentos que debo revisar o firmar. Este tipo de tareas las solía cumplir Kureno, pero ahora que le he obligado a tomar unas vacaciones para alejarlo de mi lado, toda la responsabilidad recae en mí.

Por supuesto, Ren aprovechó esta oportunidad de oro para agravar aún más los problemas ya existentes.

Que pena... Tenía la esperanza de que esa mujer hubiese adquirido una actitud mas dócil en este pasado tan raro que estoy reviviendo, pero parece que no ha habido suerte. Nada ha cambiado respecto a ella, ... sigue siendo una perra.

Primero, el viaje en el tiempo, luego los problemas financieros y después, por si fuera poco, _esa_ mujer. A este paso, parece que no solo el espacio-tiempo está conspirando contra mí, sino también el mundo entero... y probablemente el universo en su totalidad. Fantástico.

\- “Lo siento. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esa mujer. Les confío esa tarea a ustedes.” - contesté a las empleadas de forma muy educada, aunque por dentro no paraba de maldecir a Ren, esa vieja bruja con la que he tenido que lidiar durante más de treinta años y que en mi linea de tiempo casi apuñala a mi hijo. He tratado de perdonarla decenas de veces, así como los demás perdonaron mis pecados, pero... es un poco complicado. Podríamos decir que ella no se deja perdonar tan fácilmente. Cada vez que intento hacer las paces con ella acabo siendo abofeteada...

A pesar de todo, en determinadas ocasiones he llegado a sentir pena por ella; tanto que he intentado ayudarla a redimirse, pero... nada ha funcionado.

Supongo que no todo el mundo puede dejar el pasado atrás, porque para ello no solo es necesario tener a alguien que te apoye, sino que también debes tener la voluntad de cambiar tu _“_ _yo interior”_ y estar dispuesta a correr el riesgo de perder muchas cosas valiosas durante el proceso de cambio.

No hay garantía de que permanecerá a tu lado todo cuanto amas; eso da mucho miedo, pero debes aceptar este riesgo en pos del cambio. Debes estar dispuesta a dejar ir esas cosas a las que antes te aferrabas con uñas y dientes, como si tu vida dependiese de ello, pues sentías que sin ellas tu mundo se desmoronaría; que sin ellas no eras nada más que un juguete roto en manos de un destino cruel.

Dicha voluntad de cambio es algo muy difícil de obtener, más aún cuando te acostumbras a vivir triste todo el tiempo, inmersa en odio y desesperación. Vivir en agonía es doloroso, pero también puede llegar a ser muy adictivo. En la oscuridad puedes hallar un tipo de consuelo tan reconfortante que no vas a querer dejarlo ir nunca. Por eso me costó tanto redimirme en su momento y por eso hay tanta gente que jamás encontrará la redención. De hecho, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo logré hacerlo. Supongo que todo se lo debo a Tohru; por ello, esa chica siempre ocupará un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Que irónico. Ella es más joven que yo, sin embargo, a veces siento que es como la madre que nunca tuve...

Suspiré resignada. Luego comencé a explicarles a las empleadas como debían proceder a la hora de lidiar con Ren. Ellas simplemente asintieron.

\- “Si, señor Akito. Como deseé. Nos ocuparemos de la señora tal y como usted ha ordenado, señor.”

¿Señor? Oh, dios. No me digas que tengo que volver a pasar por esto _otra vez_... Lo peor de todo es que el mundo entero me trata como si fuera un hombre, lo que reabre viejas heridas e inseguridades, a la vez que agrava mi mal humor. Pierdo a mi familia, pierdo a mis amigas y ahora pierdo mi feminidad recién adquirida. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Qué más me queda por perder? ¿la cabeza? ¿el corazón? Oh, espera... ¡Eso última ya me lo ha robado cierto bastardo pulgoso que no quiero nombrar! ¡Maldito sea!

Lancé una mirada fulminante a las pobres empleadas y estas huyeron espantadas, sin saber muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando.

\- “Necesito un descanso.” - murmuré para mis adentros, mientras me masajeaba las sienes. - “Tohru... y ese bastardo pulgoso... Quizás sea un buen momento para hacerles una visita, tal y como había planeado en un principio cuando llegué al pasado.”

Sin embargo, ¿qué se supone que voy a decirles cuando les vea? No hay confianza entre nosotros ni modo alguno de justificar mi visita. Tohru todavía no es mi amiga. Y Shigure... Oh dios, ese perro estúpido. Me tiemblan las piernas con solo pensar en volver a verle, después de todo lo que lloré al pensar que en cierta forma le había perdido.

Supongo que tendré que inventarme alguna excusa para ir a visitarles sin levantar sospechas. Podría decirles que, como la cabeza de familia, tengo la obligación de supervisar las condiciones en las que se encuentra esa vieja casa en la que viven, ya que sigue siendo posesión del clan de los Sohma... o algo así. Suena ridículo, pero no sé que más inventar.

\- “Quizás debería llamar antes de presentarme allí sin previo aviso...” - Si voy a ir a visitarles debería avisar con algunos minutos de antelación, para que lo vayan asimilando. El Yuki del pasado probablemente va a sentirse mal al verme, Kyo del pasado querrá darme una paliza, y en definitiva, todo va a ser extremadamente incómodo. Está claro como el agua, esto va a ser horrible, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo posponerlo más.

Cuando por fin pude solucionar el embrollo que se había montado en la casa principal, me dirigí hacia el pasillo en el que se encontraba un viejo teléfono fijo y me dispuse a marcar el número de la casa de Shigure. Mis dedos temblaron al marcar el número y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho a cada pitido que escuchaba. Mientras esperaba impaciente a que alguien contestara, miré al teléfono con una intensidad desmedida, como si el pobre aparato tuviera la culpa de todos mis males.

\- “Hola, Shigure al habla~ ¿Qué desea?”

¡Oh dios! ¡No, es él! ¿Por qué no contestó Tohru en vez de él? ¿Y ahora qué le digo?

\- “S-Shigure. S-Soy y-...”

\- “Que no bobo~ ¡Esto es el contestador automático! Deja tu mensaje después de oír la señal. PIIII”

...

_¡¡¡Maldito chucho pulgoso!!!_ ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me ha costado una eternidad reunir el valor para llamar y tiene que venir este hombre a jugar con mi paciencia, _como siempre_!

¿Pues sabes qué? Me da igual todo. Voy a su casa de todos modos, sin previo aviso.

Con esta firme decisión en mente acudí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Miré con asco el interior de mi armario, como quien mira una bolsa de basura. Todo lo que había dentro era ropa de hombre, incluso la ropa interior. Por supuesto, no había sujetadores. Intenté ponerme la faja para disimular mi pecho, pero sentí que me asfixiaba y no me sentía nada cómoda conmigo misma llevando esa cosa encima.

\- “¡Pues me da igual! ¡Si se me nota el pecho que se aguanten! ¡No voy a revivir esta farsa una vez más!”

Tiré la faja a la basura. Luego, tomé una camisa negra muy ceñida, la que tenía la forma más femenina, junto con unos pantalones negros estrechos. Así mismo salí de mi habitación, andando por los pasillos como una exhalación e ignorando por completo las miradas escandalizadas de todos los que me rodeaban. Que miren si quieren. ¡Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en aclarar que soy una mujer!

El tiempo es oro. No quiero desperdiciarlo en tonterías como estas nunca más.

* * *

Al parecer, mi corazón tiene el objetivo de crear un agujero en mi pecho para salir disparado, porque estos latidos tan fuertes no pueden ser normales. Me encuentro justo enfrente de la casa de Shigure, hecha un manojo de nervios ante la posibilidad de volver a estar frente a él... No sé si mi débil corazón podrá soportar todo esto. 

Tengo tantas dudas.¿Y si este Shigure es totalmente distinto al Shigure de mi linea de tiempo? ¿Y si ha cambiado tanto en personalidad como en apariencia, al igual que otras personas del pasado con las que me he encontrado?

¿Y si este Shigure me odia? ¿Qué podría hacer entonces?

Tengo miedo. Siento un nudo en la garganta que me impide tragar saliva. Me sudan las manos debido a los nervios; mi estómago duele por culpa de esas horribles mariposas que revolotean en mi interior. Y aún así... quiero verle.

Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que me queda, toqué la puerta. Al instante me arrepentí, me di la vuelta y empecé a huir como una cobarde. Pero de pronto, escuché una voz familiar que me dejó congelada en medio del camino.

\- “¡Ya voy! Espere un segundo~”

Oh dios. Esa es su voz, tan irritante como siempre. Es idéntica a la de _mi_ Shigure. Que molesto es y cuanto le amo. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a echarme a llorar.

Oí el chirrido agudo de la puerta abriéndose de golpe tras mi espalda. Yo sabía que el hombre al que amo estaba ahora a escasos metros de mí, sujetando el pomo de dicha puerta, pero no tuve el valor de darme la vuelta para encararle.

Yo no dije ni una palabra y él tampoco. Durante un minuto, todo permaneció en silencio. Ambos estábamos inmersos en una quietud muy tensa e incómoda, durante la cual deseé tener la habilidad de volverme invisible o teletransportarme.

\- “Akito...” - susurró él finalmente, en un tono de voz tan bajo que a duras penas pude escucharlo. Su forma de hablar, demasiado efusiva e infantil, cambió radicalmente a una más genuina, acorde a su verdadera personalidad.

Desde este momento supe que era una perdida de tiempo el tratar de huir. Ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y no había más remedio que seguir adelante. Resignada, me dí la vuelta lentamente para encararlo.

Y ahí, frente a mí, estaba el hombre más cautivante que he conocido en la vida. El que robó mi corazón desde hace tantos años que no recuerdo ningún momento de mi vida en el que no le haya amado. 

Una vez más, su simple imagen bastó para quitarme el aliento. No pude apartar la mirada, completamente extasiada. Los últimos rayos de sol de un rojo atardecer iluminaban su figura a contraluz, creando la ilusión de un aura luminosa a su alrededor. Esa tenue luz rojiza se reflejaba de forma hechizante en sus brillantes ojos y en su blanca tez. Bajo esta iluminación, su rostro parecía ligeramente más joven de lo que debería, pero era igual de atractivo. Las finas hebras de su cabello danzaban gracilmente con el viento, enmarcando ese bello rostro, tan familiar y tan querido. Por último, cabe mencionar que llevaba su típica vestimenta de estilo japones, con la parte superior ligeramente abierta, mostrando así su pecho ancho y fuerte.

\- “S-Shigure...” - susurré también, en un tono de voz muy bajo, un murmullo tan suave como la brisa que revolvía nuestros cabellos. 

No sé a ciencia cierta si él sigue siendo el mismo Shigure con el que me casé, pero aún así, siento el impulso casi incontrolable de correr a sus brazos, de abrazarle fuertemente y permanecer así por siempre, aferrada a él, para no volver a perderlo nunca más. Pero, a pesar de lo fuerte que es mi deseo por arrojarme a sus brazos, soy consciente de que eso es algo que no debía hacer. Al menos no todavía. Debo refrenar mis impulsos e intentar mantener mi secreto a salvo; ni siquiera él debe enterarse de que vengo del futuro. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si es buena idea revelar este secreto a Tohru; quizás debería mantener la boca cerrada y actuar con prudencia por una vez en mi vida.

Sé que debo ocultar este secreto bajo una fría fachada de indiferencia. Lo sé. Soy consciente de lo que debo hacer. Pero aún así... tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo...

Mientras yo luchaba esa batalla interna entre mis sentimientos versus el sentido común, él permaneció inmóvil e inalterable durante varios segundos, analizándome minuciosamente desde el umbral de la puerta. Su expresión era indescifrable, pues no mostró mueca alguna que delatara lo que en realidad estaba pensando. Tan solo permaneció allí de pie, observándome fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azul grisáceo.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se hizo a un lado en silencio para indicarme que entrase.

Atravesé el umbral de la puerta a paso lento, con la cabeza gacha, evitando su penetrante mirada. Luego, esperé pacientemente a que cerrase la puerta tras de mí y me guiara hasta el salón en silencio.

No se oía ningún ruido en el interior del hogar, así que deduje que Kyo, Yuki y Tohru no estaban presentes. Deben estar en alguna clase extraescolar. Esto es rarísimo; todavía no me hago a la idea de que todos hemos rejuvenecido diez años y que ahora ellos son un puñado de adolescentes.

\- “Disculpa por presentarme aquí sin avisar. Llamé antes de venir, pero supongo que no estabas en casa. Lo siento.”

\- “... No te preocupes. Llegué hace poco.”

\- “Entiendo. ¿Hay alguien más aquí aparte de nosotros?”

\- “... No.”- dijo él tras una breve pausa, sonriendo de una forma un tanto enigmática. El tono de su voz era muy sombrío, lo cual era... bastante extraño. - “Puedes sentarte aquí, sobre estos cojines, si quieres. Aunque dudo mucho que sean de tu agrado.”

Le miré con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Esa sonrisa forzada, esta actitud... todo en él me hace desconfiar. Algo en este Shigure parece fuera de lugar, pero no logro identificar que es. Tampoco sé lo que está pensando. Yo diría que su mente es incluso más difícil de descifrar que la del Shigure con el que estoy familiariza a tratar.

Aunque también es probable que no sea su culpa. Quizás lo verdaderamente “ _extraño_ ” no sea él, sino la situación en sí. Yo nunca he puesto un pie en esta casa, pero aquí estoy ahora mismo: vestida de forma semi-femenina; comportándome de una manera inusual, tan serena y tranquila; buscando a Tohru en son de paz, después de que mi yo del pasado le hubiese arañado la cara no hace mucho tiempo atrás, durante las vacaciones en la casa de la playa. Desde luego, esta es una situación excepcional. No es tan raro que la actitud de Shigure sea tan distante.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, decidí pasar por alto su extraño comportamiento. Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y me senté sobre uno de los cojines que había en el suelo, cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín. Él no tardó en sentarse a mi lado, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, de hecho; tanto que podía oler la suave fragancia de ese perfume que siempre utiliza, tan dulce, tan embriagador.

Tragué saliva con cierta dificultad. Puse mis manos fuertemente unidas en el regazo porque no sabía donde ponerlas. ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? Este hombre fue, o probablemente será, mi esposo. Me he quedado a solas con él en un cuarto incontables veces. No debería sentirme así.

¿A lo mejor es porque tengo miedo de causarle una mala impresión? ¿Es miedo al rechazo esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Miedo a que mi horrible comportamiento del pasado haya conseguido borrar todo su amor por mí en esta linea temporal?

Oh dios, esto es demasiado. Esta atmósfera tensa e incómoda me hace sentir al borde del colapso.

En un desesperado intento por calmar mis nervios empecé a pasar mis dedos por entre las finas hebras de mis cabellos, jugueteando con los cortos mechones que enmarcaban mi rostro. Esta es una manía que adquirí por culpa de mi amiga Hanajima, que siempre aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para cepillarme el pelo mientras me decía cosas embarazosas, como: _“A-chan tiene un pelo muy lindo”_ o tonterías por el estilo. Mala mujer... seguro que lo hacía a propósito para avergonzarme.

\- “¿Quieres un poco de té?” - preguntó Shigure, sacándome abruptamente de mi ensueño para devolverme a la realidad. 

\- “¿Q-Qué? ¡Oh! ¿Té?”- Me maldije a mí misma por tartamudear de forma tan ridícula delante de él. No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco al escuchar su voz pronunciando mi nombre. - “N-No quiero té. Gracias.”

\- “¿Gracias?” - Shigure sonrió de forma aún más inquietante que la vez anterior, antes de añadir con deliberado sacarmo: - “¿Desde cuando un dios necesita tener tan buenos modales?”

Y ahí está: _su cruel sacarmo_ , tan diferente al del hombre con el que me casé. Las traviesas burlas de mi esposo no eran malintencionadas, pues siempre tenían como objetivo llamar mi atención. Sin embargo, las del Shigure de esta época parecen tener la intención de herirme; romperme en mil pedazos, probablemente con el objetivo de quebrar mis convicciones y destituirme de mi posición como dios del zodiaco.

Qué irónico. En cierta parte, Shigure es como yo. Cuando la gentileza o la amabilidad no funcionan a la hora de obtener lo que queremos, tendemos a desatar nuestro lado más oscuro. La importancia de los medios desaparece por completo con tal de obtener el fin a toda costa. Él se volvió cruel con tal de obtenerme; yo me volví cruel con tal de retener en mis garras al único amor que pensé real: mi vínculo con los miembros del zodiaco.

Mientras yo meditaba sobre todo esto, Shigure prosiguió con sus malintencionadas burlas de la forma más pasivo-agresiva posible:

\- “Nunca he oído hablar de ningún dios que dé las gracias a sus esclavos.”

\- “Bueno... en ese caso, felicidades. Has conocido al primer dios que te agradece algo, perro estúpido.” - repliqué, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Por su parte, él no dudo en devolverme la mirada, iniciándose así una silenciosa batalla de voluntades.

Poco a poco, las comisuras de sus labios se fueron elevando, dando paso a una sonrisa traviesa que no estaba libre de malicia. ¿Por qué actúa de forma tan mordaz? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- “Es de mala educación mirar a alguien a los ojos por tanto tiempo, Akito.”

\- “Creía que un dios no tenía que tener educación ni buenos modales, Shigure.”

\- “Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta todos los hombres que hay a tu disposición, supongo que es todo un halago ser el centro de tu atención, Akito”

\- “Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta todas las mujeres que hay a tu disposición, supongo que es todo un milagro que te sientas halagado por ser el centro de mi atención, Shigure.”

\- “¿Acaso soy tan guapo que hasta dios no puede quitarme los ojos de encima?”

\- “¡Deja de creerte la gran cosa!”

\- “¿Estás haciendo un mohín, bella flor llena de espinas? ¿No es eso un gesto demasiado femenino para alguien como tú?”

\- “¡Por supuesto que no, perro estúpido!” - exclamé, antes de girar mi cabeza bruscamente hacia el otro lado en señal de indignación. - “Y no estoy haciendo un mohín. ¿Por quien me has tomado? ¿Por una niña pequeña en pleno berrinche? Si vas a seguir intentando molestarme, mejor cierra esa bocaza tan grande que tienes.”

\- “Está bien, señor Akito... Como usted ordene...”

La habitación quedó entonces sumida en un denso silencio. Él permaneció inusualmente callado, mientras yo trataba de ignorar su mirada fija en mí. Los segundos pasaban como una eternidad, mientras él seguía analizándome, desde la cabeza a los pies.

Cuando finalmente me digne a voltear de nuevo la cabeza en su dirección, me di cuenta de que el estúpido perro descarado había detenido su mirada en mis pechos. Su forma redondeada se dejaba entrever a través de la camisa ceñida debido a la falta de un sostén. Para colmo, uno de los botones de la camisa se había desabrochado, dejando a la vista el escote que ahora Shigure observaba sin el más mínimo disimulo.

Al instante, sentí un fuego en mis mejillas y bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Sinceramente, no sé si sentirme terriblemente ofendida o halagada. Supongo que lo que debería hacer es actuar con indulgencia en vez de enfadarme. Después de todo, debo entender que esto le llame la atención, ya que el antiguo Akito jamás hubiera salido a la calle con estas pintas. No después de haber declarado una y mil veces su odio hacia las mujeres.

Tosí un poco para disimular mi bochorno, a la vez que me abrochaba la camisa. Ante esto, Shigure pareció adoptar una expresión indescifrable, que no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Parecía... ¿Una acusación?

Esta actitud... ¿qué le pasa? Esto no es normal.

\- “Deja de mirarme.” - le advertí, mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo y jugueteaba con él, un tanto nerviosa.

\- “¿Por qué?”

\- “¿¡C-Cómo que por qué!?” - exclamé al ver que aún seguía mirándome fijamente con esos ojos grises, que cada vez se iban volviendo más y más oscuros. Sus pupilas eran dos profundos abismos sin fondo, en los que no podía evitar caer. 

\- “¿Por qué estás aquí?” - preguntó Shigure de manera cortante.

\- “Vengo a hablar con Tohru.” - afirmé, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

\- “¿Por qué estás aquí?” - repitió nuevamente, sin alzar la voz en lo más minino, pero sonando terriblemente intimidante de todos modos. Había una tormenta apenas contenida dentro del alma de este hombre que amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento, arrasando conmigo y con todo cuanto estuviese en su camino.

\- “¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Vengo a-...!”

\- “ _Mentira_.” - me interrumpió él, usando una voz ronca que envió escalofríos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. Al instante, todo cuanto iba a replicar cayó en el olvido.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada por un par de segundos.

\- “¿Q-Qué?” - Me atreví a decir, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había apoderado nuevamente de la habitación.

\- “Ya te dije el otro día que los chicos estaban ocupados ensayando para una obra de teatro. Lo sabías muy bien. Sabías perfectamente que hoy no iba a haber nadie más que yo en esta casa.” - continuó él, hablando muy despacio, con un tono de voz tan afilado como un cuchillo. - “Y sin embargo te presentas aquí, sin previo aviso, después de haberme dicho hace tan solo dos días que... te daba asco besarme, que te parecía repugnante y que ojala muriese entre terribles dolores para no tener que verme la cara nunca más.”

\- “Espera... _¿¡qué!?”_

Mi mente pareció colapsar cuando escuché esas crueles palabras que supuestamente habían salido de mis labios. ¿Cuando dije eso? ¿Lo dije alguna vez en el pasado? No recuerdo haberle dicho algo así en mi vida.

\- “Oh, ya veo. Ahora vas a fingir que no sabes de qué hablo, ¿No es así?” - replicó Shigure, que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar. - “ _Oh Shigure. Me dan arcadas de solo pensar en besar los labios que ESA MUJER ha tocado. Que asco me das. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que hay alguna posibilidad de que te ame? ¿Cómo puedes si quiera llegar a compararte con Kureno? Que vergüenza... ¿Por qué no te suicidas de una vez y acabas con tu tormento?_ ”

¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es imposible! Estoy segura de que jamás le dije que me daba asco o que se suicidara, ni nada de eso. Recuerdo que mandarlo al exilio, fuera de mi vista, fue todo un trauma para mí... Le extrañaba a morir y no había día en el que no pensara en él. Si ni siquiera podía soportar tenerlo tan lejos, ¿¡cómo iba entonces a soportar la idea de que se quitara la vida!?

Solo puede haber dos explicaciones posibles a todo esto: O él está mintiendo o algo muy extraño está sucediendo.

\- “¿Por qué? Si tanto disgusto te provoco, ¿por qué estás actuando así? ¿A qué clase de juego estás jugando ahora? ”- cuestionó él, ignorando por completo mi atónita expresión. - “¿Por qué estás tratando de seducirme? ¿Por qué no vas a seducir al bastardo de Kureno, si tanto te gusta?”

\- “¿Q-qué? ¿Y-Yo? ¡Seducirte!”

\- “Si, _tú_... ¿Quién si no? Siempre haces lo mismo. Pisoteas mi corazón con rabia hasta que solo queda un amasijo de carne en el suelo. Luego te bastan dos lagrimitas para volver a tenerme comiendo de tu mano como un perro.” - Y mientras decía estas desgarradoras palabras, un aterrador Shigure se fue acercando a mí, como un lobo feroz aproximándose a una presa desvalida. - “Me provocas, me usas para tu entretenimiento, me humillas y luego me dejas a un lado de la peor forma posible. Sabes que me muero por ti, que no puedo vivir sin ti... y te da igual. Te aprovechas, porque sabes que ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento ni puedo olvidarte, por mucho que lo intente. Sabes que no puedo rechazarte, ni como dios ni como mujer... S _IEMPRE IGUAL_.”

Me fui alejando de él muy lentamente, arrastrándome por el suelo marcha atrás con la ayuda de mis piernas temblorosas. Mientras tanto, él seguía avanzando hacia delante al mismo ritmo que yo, muy despacio.

Llegó un momento en el que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y no pude retroceder ni un solo centímetro más. Su rostro estaba ahora a escasa distancia del mio. Su mirada, clavada en la mía, parecía mirar directamente a mi alma. Desde esa distancia tan cercana daba la impresión de que esos penetrantes ojos brillaban en la tenue oscuridad del atardecer; en ellos vi cómo relampagueaba una ira sobrecogedora.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que había sido acorralada por un lobo salvaje...

Presa de la desesperación, alcé mi mano para abofetearlo, pero él tomó mi frágil muñeca con su mano derecha e impidió que le golpease. Entonces, traté de liberarme, pero era imposible, pues él era demasiado fuerte y yo demasiado débil. No había escapatoria de su férreo agarre. No podía huir ni esconderme. Estaba a su merced.

Al verme acorralada, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Tenía miedo.

Shigure es un buen hombre, pero siempre ha tenido un lado oscuro, teñido de un ligero toque posesivo. Pero... esto es completamente diferente. Él nunca me había dado miedo antes. Nunca vi en sus ojos tanta ira, tanto odio dirigido hacia mi persona. Parece querer devorarme y destrozarme al mismo tiempo.

Así que, al final estaba en lo cierto: mi mayor temor se ha hecho realidad... En esta linea temporal, el hombre al que amo me odia. Me detesta. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? O más bien dicho... ¿qué es lo que él va a hacer ahora?

\- “Shigure. Por favor. M-me estás asustando.” - balbuceé, agachando la cabeza para evitar tener que contemplar todo ese rencor que me transmitía con su mirada. - “¿Qué pretendes hacer?”

\- “¿No es obvio? Mi paciencia se ha agotado, Akito. Esta vez seré yo quien te use a ti. De momento me conformaré con besarte, aunque ni quieras, a ver si con un poco de suerte te mueres del asco de una vez por todas.” - Y mientras decía todo esto, agarró mi rostro con la mano izquierda, empleando quizás demasiada fuerza. Luego elevó mi barbilla, obligándome así a mirarle a la cara de nuevo. - “Adelante. Muérdeme todo cuanto quieras hasta hacerme sangrar, esta vez no vas a detenerme.”

¿Que moriría de asco al besarle?

¿Que le mordería hasta hacerle sangrar con tal de que no me toque?

¿Que siempre le uso a mi conveniencia y le humillo?

Acaso... ¿Shigure ha tenía que pasar por esto y por muchas otras cosas más? ¿Es por eso por lo que su voz sonó tan _rota_ hace un momento?

Entiendo...

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta; en medio de todo ese odio había algo más, algo que brillaba en esos ojos azul grisáceo. En ellos había deseo, locura de amor, anhelo, pero ante todo, una tristeza tan grande que podría partir el alma en dos. Esa clase de pena que nace de un profundo pesar: el de un corazón afligido que ha sido quebrado tantas veces que es imposible armarlo por completo, porque le faltan piezas. Conozco ese dolor. En cierto grado lo he vivido...

Al ser consciente de esto, hice lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza para aliviar su pena: puse ambas manos en sus mejillas y atraje su rostro hacia el mio, quedando ambos muy cerca el uno del otro. Su expresión denotaba desconcierto y sorpresa, a la vez que algo de desconfianza ante esta acción tan repentina, pero aun así él no hizo ademán alguno de querer alejarse.

\- “No me da asco besarte. Así que ya estás tardando en callarte, perro estúpido.” - murmuré a escasos milímetros de sus labios, antes de unirlos con los míos en un cálido contacto.

Y le besé... de la forma en la que el anterior Akito nunca le había besado; dulce, gentilmente. Mis labios entreabiertos se frotaron contra los suyos en una suave caricia antes de unirse en un cálido beso; cada roce se sintió tan suave como el toque de una pluma. Succioné sus labios con delicadeza. Luego, mi lengua no tardó en unirse al juego, brindándole caricias húmedas, más ardientes que el fuego que empezó a avivarse en mi interior.

Tal y como él me pidió anteriormente, le mordí el labio inferior a modo de provocación, pero con mucho cuidado, pasando después mi lengua caliente sobre la zona sensible que había mordido. Sentí que él se estremecía.

Mientras el beso proseguía, mi mano derecha se fue deslizando desde su mejilla hacía atrás, hasta hundir mis dedos en esa maraña de sedosos cabellos. Mi mano izquierda, por el contrario, se deslizó por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso, donde pude notar el retumbar de los alocados latidos de su corazón bajo la palma de mi mano.

Al principio, él se quedó inmóvil como una estatua ante el beso inesperado; no se movió ni un solo milímetro. Pero poco a poco empezó a despertar de su trance e intentó corresponderme de forma dulce y delicada, tal y cómo yo lo hacía. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho tiempo en despojar al beso de toda su inocencia para transformarlo en uno posesivo, fogoso y pasional.

Escalofríos recorrieron mi columna vertebral al sentir su lengua introduciendose en mi boca para robarme el control y ejercer su dominio.

Oh dios. Se siente demasiado bien. Sus exquisitos labios sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mis caderas recorriendo mis curvas, su acalorado cuerpo aprisionando el mio hasta que no quedó espacio entre nosotros, su dominio sobre mí provocando mi sumisión...

Me estremecí en sus brazos. Cada parte de mí palpitaba en deseo por este hombre.

Pero... No puedo permitirlo. Esto es demasiado. Vamos demasiado rápido. Si seguimos así acabaremos teniendo sexo en el suelo, en medio del salón donde normalmente se reune todo el mundo. Y algo me dice que esta abusiva relación de amor/odio tan complicada que tenemos no se va a resolver mágicamente por tan solo tener sexo, por muy bueno que este sea.

Cuando pensé que esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos a un ritmo alarmante, giré la cabeza a un lado para romper el beso antes de que fuera a más.

\- “E-Espera.”- le dije de forma entrecortada, respirando con dificultad. - “Debemos detenernos.”

Mis palabras fueron completamente ignoradas. Sus manos continuaron explorando con devoción cada centímetro de mi frágil cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaban de arriba a abajo por encima de la ropa, tratando de intuir cada curva y cada linea que se escondía bajo mi camisa. Palpó la redondez de mis senos a través de la tela y la yema de sus dedos ejerció presión contra el pezón, obligándome a retener un gemido de placer.

\- “¡Shigure!” - insistí, con voz suplicante. - “Por favor, tenemos que parar.”

\- “¿Dónde has aprendido a actuar de esta forma?” - susurró muy bajito, cerca de mi oreja, como si estuviese pidiéndome que le confesara un secreto. Sus exquisitos labios rozaban el lóbulo de mi oído cada vez que él pronunciaba una sílaba. Su ronca voz, cargada de deseo, retumbaba en mi tímpano provocando escalofríos a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo.

\- “¡N-No sé que quieres decir!”

\- “¿No lo sabes?” - soltó una pequeña risa burlona, cargada de sacarmo. - “Me refiero a esta actitud.”

Y tras una pausa añadió:

\- “Esta ropa, que no esconde lo que eres...” - Y al mismo tiempo que decía esto, su mano, tan grande y cálida, se coló por debajo de mi camisa para sentir el calor abrasador que desprendía mi piel.

\- “Esos gestos tan femeninos.” - Su otra mano acarició mis finos cabellos, jugando con mis mechones, tal y como yo hice anteriormente cuando estaba nerviosa. Luego, tomó un puñado y tiró de ellos hacia atrás para forzarme a exponer mi cuello. Acercó su nariz a esa zona para respirar mi aroma. Su respiración entrecortada me hacía cosquillas en la parte más sensible del cuello, logrando así estremecer todo mi cuerpo. No podía evitar retorcerse en busca de fricción ante la placentera sensación que me producía. Gemí...

\- “Esa forma de hablar. Esa voz...”

De pronto, en mi cuello sentí sus dientes mordiendo la piel sensible; en mi espalda sentí sus uñas arañando mi piel. Su rodilla ejerció presión contra mi entrepierna y sollocé vergonzosamente ante tales atenciones. Gemí y volví a gemir en voz alta ante la necesidad de su toque.

\- “... ¿Ves? Esa voz, tan suave y natural, que emites sin forzar la garganta ni fingir nada. Esa voz...”

\- “S-Shigure. Por favor, para.” - a la vez que empezaba a forcejear contra él. Esto tenía que parar.

\- “La voz de la mujer que hay en ti.”

\- “¡SHIGURE!” - grité, golpeando su pecho con mi puño.

Él se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos. En sus dilatadas pupilas me vi reflejada, con el rostro encendido, los labios rojos y los ojos llorosos, tan suplicantes. Por su parte, él también mostraba claros signos de excitación, el rojo en sus mejillas era notorio y respiraba de forma agitada. Su pelo era un desastre.

Permanecimos un buen rato así, sin movernos, respirando agitados y mirándonos a los ojos sin atrevernos a decir ni una palabra.

Al final fue él quien decidió romper el silencio:

\- “¿Por qué?” - Shigure preguntó confundido, a la vez que colocaba la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla sonrojada y la acariciaba gentilmente con el dedo gordo. - ¿Por qué tú... me miras _así_?

\- “¿C-Cómo te miro?” - pregunté confundida.

Shigure embozó la más triste y desgarradora sonrisa que he visto en mi vida, antes de reformular la pregunta:

\- “¿Por qué tú... me miras... como si me amaras?” - Su voz sonó rota, ronca, cansada, tan quebrada como su corazón. Este Shigure estaba tan roto que no tenía fuerzas para seguir pretendiendo. Tan herido, tan perdido... 

\- “Shigure... ¿Por qué me miras como... si me odiaras?” - le interrogué yo a modo de respuesta, sintiéndome terriblemente dolida por sus palabras.

Ante mi pregunta, su sonrisa se volvió aun más melancólica, si es que eso es posible.

\- “Y ahora finges que no lo sabes.” - susurró, antes de preguntarme, en un tono de voz triste y dulce a la vez: - “Akito. Mi flor. ¿Dónde has aprendido a jugar tan sucio?”

No respondí. Lo único que pude hacer fue permanecer callada, pues el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar. Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas sin ningún control. Sentí mi corazón encogerse adolorido al tratar de imaginar que clase de tortura había vivido este hombre con el Akito de esta época.

\- “Felicidades. Ya has conseguido que pierda el control y te muestre mi lado más miserable. ¿Estás contenta? Pues ahora vete.” - dijo Shigure, poniendose de pie de repente y dándome la espalda. Su rostro se mantuvo oculto a mi vista. - “Vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y haga algo que lamentaré más tarde.”

Tras un breve momento de indecisión, me puse en pie a toda prisa y salí corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay dos posibles finales para esta historia, cada uno con sus propias consecuencias. No puedo desvelar mucha información, pero básicamente, las opciones son:  
> 1)Akito se queda en el pasado y reconstruye su vida.  
> 2)Akito consigue volver al futuro junto a su familia.  
> La opción con más votos se convertirá en el final de la historia (pueden cambiar el voto más adelante si cambian de opinión a medida que la historia se desarrolla).


	3. El gato que se presentó ante el dios solitario

Esto es muy preocupante. Ha medida que pasa el tiempo, mi sentimiento de apego a las personas del futuro va disminuyendo de una manera que dista mucho de ser normal. No se trata de que esté perdiendo mis recuerdos, porque estos siguen intactos; se trata de mi mente, que está empezando a desvincularse emocionalmente del futuro a una velocidad alarmante. Quizás este sentimiento de desapego que estoy experimentando sea algún tipo de efecto secundario por haber viajado en el tiempo a otra época.

Si eso es cierto, debo encontrar una forma del volver al futuro lo más pronto posible, antes de que me desligue de él para siempre.

La única pista que tengo para alcanzar mi objetivo es ese sueño... Aquel en el que se oye el inquietante sonido de un reloj quebrándose y un hombre de blanco inmaculado me susurra algo que no logro entender. Hoy he vuelto a soñar con lo mismo, pero no entiendo qué es lo que significa. Lo que está claro es que ese sueño tiene algo que ver con mi repentino viaje espacio-temporal.

Quisiera poder indagar en profundidad sobre este asunto... pero no puedo concentrarme. No desde lo que pasó ese día con ese... ese hombre al que llamaba _esposo_.

Han pasado unos días desde ese incidente. El tiempo sigue avanzando sin esperar a nadie, pero yo no puedo seguir su frenético ritmo, pues siento que me he quedado atrapada en ese momento tan tenso que compartí con Shigure. Ni siquiera he vuelto a intentar contactar con Tohru por temor a volver a encontrarme con él a solas en esa casa. ¿Cómo debería sentirme respecto a él? ¿Debería temerle? ¿Amarle? Sinceramente, si ahora mismo tuviese a Shigure frente a mí no sabría qué decir ni qué hacer.

Mi mente no para de recrear lo que pasó una y otra vez, tratando de dar sentido a todo lo que él dijo:

_“¿Dónde has aprendido a actuar de esta forma?”_ \- Recuerdo que su rostro mostraba una expresión de absoluta confusión en el momento en que me preguntó eso.

También mencionó mis gestos, mi voz... pero yo no supe que responderle, porque no estaba _“actuando”_ de ninguna forma. Ese es mi verdadero yo. Esos gestos _“tan femeninos”_ nacen de mí, aunque he de admitir que algunos los he copiado inconscientemente de Tohru, Mine y Hannajima. En cuanto a mi voz, se ha ido aclarando con el paso del tiempo al no tener que forzar la garganta a hablar en un tono tan grave como el de un hombre.

_“¿Por qué tú... me miras... como si me amases?”_

¿Como si le amase? Esa frase confirmó mis peores sospechas: el Akito de este pasado es diferente a mí y no ama a Shigure en absoluto. De hecho, por alguna razón que desconozco, parece disfrutar viéndolo sufrir.

_“Siempre haces lo mismo. Pisoteas mi corazón con rabia hasta que solo queda un amasijo de carne en el suelo. Luego te bastan dos lagrimitas para volver a tenerme comiendo de tu mano como un perro.”_

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordar la expresión afligida de su rostro. La pena, el dolor que vi en él... era insoportable. Él ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para ocultar su dolor bajo su fachada de chico despreocupado.

¿Por qué el Akito anterior le ha tratado de esta forma? ¿Cómo ha conseguido llevar a este hombre al límite?

Quizás ha pasado algo grave entre ellos que ha ensombrecido su relación. Pero... ¿el qué? ¿qué puede ser más grave que los pecados que yo misma cometí en su día?

Debo indagar más sobre este asunto. Tal vez, si interrogo de forma sutil a las personas correctas pueda averiguar la verdad sobre mi relación con este hombre. Además, aún debo buscar información sobre los viajes en el tiempo y averiguar si hay alguien más viviendo una situación similar a la mía.

Mis problemas no paran de agravarse...

* * *

No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando. La mayoría de las cosas en este pasado permanecen idénticas a como yo las recuerdo, pero hay excepciones que son radicalmente diferentes. En un principio pensé que mi repentina aparición en este mundo había distorsionado un poco la realidad, cambiando algunos pequeños detalles de la misma, pero ya no estoy tan segura de que se trate simplemente de eso. Hay cambios demasiado grandes que se han iniciado antes de que yo llegase a esta realidad. Hay gente con diferente personalidad, acontecimientos que jamás han sucedido antes, etc. ¿Cómo puede ser que este pasado esté tan alterado?

Me dirigí a mi escritorio y revisé mis ultimas investigaciones. En estos días he dedicado mi tiempo libre a acudir a la gigantesca biblioteca del estado de los Sohma, para recolectar todo tipo de artículos sobre viajes en el tiempo. Uno de ellos ha llamado poderosamente mi atención. Trata sobre los misteriosos poderes del dios del zodiaco original:

_No era un dios en absoluto, pero desde luego, no era un humano normal. Sus poderes místicos iban más allá de los límites de la física. Entre sus habilidades más destacadas estaba aquella que enlazaba almas (los espíritus del zodiaco) de la misma forma en la que los distintos universos se entrelazan entre sí. En cierto modo, se podría decir que las conexiones con dios son semejantes a las conexiones de estos mundos paralelos a través del espacio-tiempo._

No sé hasta que punto este artículo puede ser cierto, pero en caso de ser verdad, podría confirmar mis sospechas de que además de estar atrapada en el pasado, también estoy en un universo paralelo. Un mundo muy parecido al mio pero completamente distinto al mismo tiempo, lleno de versiones alternativas de todos y cada uno de nosotros. Un mundo que se conecta con el mio mediante esos lazos tan parecidos a los que me unen a los miembros del zodiaco. 

Lo que me lleva a pensar:

Si yo estoy en este universo paralelo... ¿Dónde está el Akito de este mundo?

Ni idea.

¿Podría usar esas supuestas conexiones entre universos para volver a mi mundo y al futuro? ¿Cómo se supone que se hace eso?

Ni idea.

He revisado el artículo completo decenas de veces, pero sigo sin saber cómo llegue hasta aquí ni cómo volver ni qué clase de relación tienen los poderes del dios original con todo esto.

Al lado del artículo hay una hoja llena de anotaciones, donde he apuntado mis descubrimientos más recientes. He estado hablando con algunas personas, preguntándoles muy sutilmente sobre los eventos del pasado, porque quería recolectar más información. Además, tenía la esperanza de dar con otra persona que viniese del futuro; de momento, no ha habido suerte.

Lo que si he notado al hablar con los demás es... ese temor. Todos me miran con desconfianza, como si yo fuese a saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento para arrancarles los ojos. He recibido este tipo de trato antes, pero nunca a este nivel. Definitivamente, esto es muy preocupante. Además, hace muy difícil la tarea de recopilar información, porque todos miden sus palabras de forma excesiva cuando están frente a mí, siempre tratando de no ofenderme ni hacerme enojar. No paran de mentirme a la cara, intentando aparentar ser lo más respetuosos posibles. En estas condiciones, a duras penas he podido mantener una pequeña conversación con los miembros del zodiaco y demás personas miembros del Estado Sohma.

Tomé el papel y revisé de nuevo las curiosidades que he percibido hasta ahora:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****LISTA DE CONOCIDOS Y FAMILIARES:** **

****\- Hatsuharu:**** Aparentemente, no viene del futuro. Su personalidad ha cambiado por completo. Se pasa casi todo el rato siendo _“BlackHaru”_. Solo actúa de forma dulce cuando está al lado de Yuki o Rin. A mí me trató con educación, pero de forma muy fría y distante.

****\- Hiro y Kisa:**** ¿¡Qué les ha pasado a estos dos!? Parece como si hubiesen intercambiado sus personalidades. Kisa es una tsundere, mientras que Hiro es como un ángel, tímido y lindo. Cada vez que les veo interactuar siento que el mundo está al revés. No vienen del futuro en absoluto. Cuando traté de hablar con ellos apenas pudieron pronunciar palabra, pues parecían muertos de miedo... Fue... una experiencia terriblemente incómoda.

****\- Shigure:**** Y-Yo... creo que sigue teniendo la misma personalidad, tan molesto e infantil como siempre, pero... su corazón carga un gran peso. Se encuentra al límite. Definitivamente, no viene del futuro.

****\- Rin:**** La vi de lejos y quise acercarme, pero al final no tuve el valor. Nunca sé que decir o cómo actuar frente a ella después de... todo lo que pasó entre nosotras. Por lo poco que vi, no parece haber sufrido ningún cambio en su personalidad.

****\- Kureno:**** No viene del futuro. Es incluso más amable que antes, si es que eso es posible. Cada vez que le veo siento un dolor punzante en el pecho, por lo que no puedo soportar estar a su lado ni por un minuto. Me paso todo el día tratando de evitarle, pero él no parece captar el mensaje de que no le quiero a mi lado. Tengo miedo de volver a ser adicta a su reconfortante amabilidad.

****\- Ren:**** Sigue siendo una perra. Aunque venga del futuro, del pasado o de Marte, da igual. Seguirá siendo una perra igualmente. Nada más que añadir.

****\- Ayame:**** No viene del futuro. Sigue siendo absolutamente insufrible. Cada vez que habla parece que el mundo tiene un fondo rosa con brillitos y burbujas de colores. Casi me tiro por la ventana para no tener que escuchar su incesante parloteo sin sentido. Cuando por fin se marchó casi me eché a llorar de alegría. Nunca he sido una persona muy festiva, pero cuando le vi salir por la puerta juro que sentí ganas de montar la fiesta del siglo. ¡Gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, incluyéndome a mí! ¡Gracias! ¡Por fin le tengo lejos de mí!

****\- Ritsu:**** ¡Qué le ha pasado a Ritsu! Sigue pidiendo perdón por todo como un imbécil... incluso por respirar, pero ahora está _musculado_. Parece un... ¡Un hombre! ¡Con músculos! ¡Qué mie*** está pasando!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltan bastantes. Todavía no he visto a Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura o Momiji, pero a juzgar por los rumores que he oído sobre ellos no parecen haber sufrido ningún cambio en su personalidad. Tampoco he podido visitar a mis amigas: Tohru, Mine y Hannajima.

Solté un profundo suspiro de cansancio. He invertido muchas horas en esto y aún no he obtenido ningún resultado fiable. Es terriblemente frustrante.

* * *

El repentino sonido de una voz a mi espalda me obligó a dejar de lado mis cavilaciones. Se trataba de una de las empleadas de la casa principal.

\- “Disculpe, señorita Ak-... ¡Q-Quiero decir! ¿Señor Akito?... Mi señor, lamento interrumpir.”

Oh, ya veo. Los rumores sobre mí se están expandiendo como la pólvora, a pesar de que he decidido volver a llevar mi discreto yukata (pero sin la estúpida faja). Me he visto obligada a ponerme de nuevo este tipo de ropa tan holgada para que a la gente no se le salgan los ojos de sus cuencas cada vez que me ven con una blusa o una falda. Todos se quedan mirándome de arriba a abajo y no prestan atención a lo que hablo, por lo que tengo que volver a repetir todo lo que digo una y otra vez. Probablemente se estarán preguntando si soy una mujer de verdad o un hombre que de repente ha desarrollado un gusto extraño por la ropa femenina. ¡Dios, esto es frustrante!

Todo el mundo está muy confundido acerca de mi género y en parte puedo entender su nerviosismo. Tal y cómo dictan las leyes en este lugar, todos los cabezas de familia del clan Sohma fueron hombres, Dios nunca fue una mujer. Que yo sea una fémina es un hecho insólito; y a la gente no le gustan los hechos insólitos cuando estos pueden afectar la estabilidad de sus vidas. Yo tengo la obligación de manejar sus vidas, así que todo lo que suceda en la mía les afecta, incluso si se trata de un asunto privado.

Debería anunciar oficialmente que soy mujer de una vez por todas para acabar con todas estas teorías acerca de mi género... pero esta situación ya la he vivido antes y no tengo muchas ganas de volver a repetirla cuando tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza de las que preocuparme. Si lo hago oficial tendría que volver a enfrentarme a los mismos viejos conservadores que siguen queriendo mantener las mismas tradiciones antiguas: Que si ningún dios del zodiaco ha sido mujer, que si el cabeza de familia tiene que ser hombre porque la tradición y esto no se hace así, y bla bla bla. ¡Al diablo! A veces da la impresión de que realmente estoy en una secta liderada por radicales, o algo por el estilo.

Bueno... Mientras escuchen mis ordenes y me obedezcan, pueden hablar todo lo que quieran sobre mí. De momento voy a hacer lo que considere correcto o lo que me de la gana, sin prestar atención a lo que digan. Aunque he vuelto a ser joven físicamente, mi mente sigue teniendo más de treinta años y está cansada de prestar atención a todas estas estupideces. 

\- “Llámame Akito, simplemente. ¿Hay algún problema?” - contesté con voz serena y educada a la empleada, que permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto. A juzgar por su alterada expresión, traía noticias no muy alentadoras.

\- “Kyo Sohma, el espíritu del gato, solicita verle.”

\- “¿¡Qué!?” - alcé la voz, sorprendida. Esto es muy inesperado. En el pasado, Kyo nunca quiso verme a solas sin ningún motivo en concreto, porque nuestra relación era nefasta. 

Incluso cuando la maldición se rompió, nuestra relación no fue muy buena en un principio. Durante todos los años siguientes a nuestra liberación, yo siempre quise mantenerme alejada de él y de todos los miembros del zodiaco, para que nadie se sintiese incómodo en mi presencia. Todos ellos eran demasiado buenos para su propio bien; yo sentía que no merecía esa comprensión ni ese perdón que tan fácilmente me otorgaban. Por tanto, nunca quise formar ningún tipo de lazo afectivo con nadie, sobre todo con Kyo, pues sentía que no lo merecía después de todo lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo, mi amistad con Tohru acabó acercándome a él cada vez más. Al final, aunque no se podía decir que eramos amigos, acabamos siendo muy cercanos.

Pero este no es _ese_ Kyo. Es el otro Kyo del pasado. Supuestamente nos odiamos. ¿Qué diablos estará buscando aquí? ¿Vendrá a hablar sobre aquella apuesta que hicimos, acerca de vencer a Yuki?

\- “¿Desea echarlo, Akito?”

\- “¡No! Hágalo pasar, por favor.”

Tras mirarme durante un minuto con una expresión que denotaba confusión, la empleada dio la vuelta e hizo lo que le pedí, sin rechistar.

..........

Cuando el joven chico de ojos anaranjados estuvo frente a mí, sentí algo extraño en mi interior: Un sentimiento de profundo rechazo que a duras penas podría explicar con palabras. Esto es debido al espíritu del gato que está poseyendo a Kyo, el cual me hace sentir de esta forma con respecto a él, aunque ni quiera. Por suerte, ya tengo cierta experiencia a la hora de manejar emociones desagradables, así que no fue difícil aislar estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser e ignorarlos por completo. Si quiero tener una conversación decente con él, debo tratar de concentrarme en el kyo ‘ _humano’_ e ignorar tanto a su espíritu como a dios.

\- “Bienvenido. Siéntate, por favor.”

\- “Gracias” - dijo esta versión adolescente de Kyo que tomó asiento frente a mí.

Mientras él ocupaba su lugar, yo aproveché para analizar ese rostro tan familiar que mostraba una expresión indescifrable. No pude dejar de observar sus facciones con gran curiosidad, pues estaba completamente sorprendida por lo mucho que había rejuvenecido. Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tratar con su versión de treinta y pico años de edad.

\- “¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kyo?”

\- “Akito...” - el joven de cabellos anaranjados tomó aire durante un momento y suspiró profundamente. Luego miró hacia un lado, mostrándose un poco nervioso antes de proseguir. - “Me he enterado de que fuiste a ver a Shigure el otro día.”

La sorpresa en mi rostro fue muy notoria. ¿Shigure? ¿Por qué vendría Kyo a hablar de Shigure conmigo? De todos los temas disponibles, este era el último que pensé que iba a sacar.

\- “... S-Si. Fui a su casa. Pero, ¿cómo te has esterado? ¿Te lo dijo él?”

\- “No hizo falta. Tohru está preocupada por él y nos puso al tanto de la situación. Ella dice que ese idiota ha estado actuando de forma muy extraña: apenas habla, está inmerso en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo y solo vuelve a la realidad para investigar esos extraños rumores que circulan sobre ti a lo largo y ancho del Estado de los Sohma. Mantiene una actitud bastante seria, lo cual es bastante alarmante si tenemos en cuenta su irritante personalidad.” - refunfuñó Kyo, haciendo una mueca propia de un tsundere como él. - “Yuki dice que solo actúa así cuando se encuentra contigo. Tras interrogarlo durante un rato, llegamos a la conclusión de que tú habías ido a visitarlo, porque él nos aseguró que no había puesto ni un pie en el Estado de los Sohma desde hace días.”

\- “Bueno... supongo que tenéis buenas habilidades de deducción.”

\- “Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Fuiste a verle?”

\- “En realidad fui a ver a Tohru. Quería... contarle algo importante a esa chica. Pero supongo que ya no hace falta...”

Kyo me miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Hubo un silencio un tanto tenso entre nosotros, antes de que Kyo continuara hablando.

\- “Ayer escuché a Shigure murmurando algo muy sospechoso para sí mismo. Dijo: Akito... _su actitud... era tan diferente._ ” - Afirmó Kyo, sin dejar de mirarme. - “Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.”

Tragué saliva, un tanto nerviosa. Ese día, tan solo actué de forma natural. Alterar a Shigure no era mi intensión.

\- “Kyo. Es cierto que hablé con él. Pero... No entiendo qué tiene esto que ver con que tú estés aq-...”- De repente, una idea cruzó mi mente. Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, observando al Kyo que tenía frente a mí con gran interés.

\- “Kyo...” - susurré, conteniendo el aliento. - “¿Eres tú?”

Tras una breve pausa, Kyo afirmó:

\- “Si. Soy yo. Vengo del futuro, al igual que tú.”

* * *

“Entonces... ¿no hay nadie más como nosotros?” - le pregunté a Kyo en un susurro, mientras contemplabamos como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, escondiéndose tras las altas montañas.

Estábamos sentados frente a la puerta del jardín exterior, rodeados de flores. Justo al frente había un arbusto lleno de camelias de un color rojo vivo más intenso que el rojo del atardecer que estábamos presenciando. Camelias... rojas como la sangre. Que bellas flores; cuantos recuerdos me traen...

\- “No. De momento no he encontrado a nadie más que venga del futuro. Incluso esta Tohru es... Ya sabes.”

\- “Entiendo.” - asentí con la cabeza en señal de compresión. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de decir. - “No es _tu_ Tohru.” 

Kyo miró al cielo con expresión melancólica.

\- “Es idéntica a ella, salvo por algunas sutiles diferencias. Cuando la miro, siento que la amo locamente... que no podría vivir sin ella. Y aún así, a pesar de que ella está justo enfrente de mí, no puedo evitar tener este sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho; esta sensación de que he perdido algo muy valioso para mí. Es extraño, porque eso que he perdido lo tengo justo delante y aún así...” - me confesó en un alarde de sinceridad muy poco común en él, ya que nunca se le ha dado bien eso de sincerarse con sus propios sentimientos.

Ya que él estaba siendo sincero, decidí seguir su ejemplo.

\- “Lo sé. Yo también me siento igual. Todas las personas que amamos están aquí, justo enfrente de nosotros, pero no son _ellos_ realmente. Eso te deja con un sentimiento extraño; una mezcla entre el amor y la añoranza. Además, no solo hemos perdido a nuestras parejas, sino que también hemos perdido a nuestros hijos, aunque sea de manera temporal.... porque tarde o temprano los recuperaremos de un modo u otro. Si nos vamos al futuro, los recuperaremos. Y si nos quedamos, siempre podemos optar por casarnos con nuestras respectivas parejas y volver a tener a nuestros niños.”

\- “Akito... si mañana encontrásemos la forma de volver, ¿abandonarías a esta versión de Shigure que tanto parece necesitarte? ¿O te quedarías junto a él y abandonarías a tu familia en tu linea temporal?”

Qué pregunta tan injusta. Amo locamente a mi familia, extraño a mi hijo a morir; pero aún así, este sentimiento de desapego por mi mundo va creciendo más y más a cada día que pasa. Y entre más me desligo de mi realidad, más unida me siento a esta.

\- “Y-Yo... ¡No lo sé! Yo... no sabría que hacer...” - exclamé confundida. - “¿De verdad crees que el Shigure de aquí me necesita?”

\- “Más que a nada en el mundo.”

Abrí mis ojos de par en par ante la sinceridad de Kyo. Su opinión dolía, pues fue tan directa como una bofetada en la cara.

\- “Pero él me odia”

\- “Eso intenta, pero no lo consigue del todo.”

¿De verdad piensa eso?... ¿Es tan obvio lo de Shigure que hasta Kyo se ha dado cuenta?

\- “Yo... No sé, Kyo. Ojala pudiera saber qué pasaría si me fuera. Si el Akito de esta linea temporal todavía existe, es posible que vuelva cuando yo me vaya... o tal vez no. ¿Qué será de Shigure entonces en ambos casos?”

\- “No lo sé. Lo qué si sé con absoluta certeza es que algo extraño ha pasado entre ese Akito y Shigure. Puedo notarlo.” - dijo Kyo, con aire pensativo. - “A veces da la sensación de que os odiáis a muerte, de que sois enemigos en medio de una guerra, pero al mismo tiempo también parece que os necesitáis más que el aire al respirar, que no podéis vivir si no estáis juntos.”

Exactamente. Esta relación es una mezcla explosiva entre amor, deseo, ansias de venganza y odio en estado puro. Y aún así, a pesar del veneno que contiene este tóxico ambiente, este sentimiento tan cálido sigue floreciendo... 

Nuestro amor es como una de estas camelia de color rojo sangre, creciendo entre zarzas llenas de espinas. Entre más crece la flor, más se clavan las púas en sus delicados pétalos y más sangran, más se desgarran.

Desgraciadamente, esa es la trágica esencia de nuestra relación, compuesta por el anhelo de alcanzar un sueño, la obsesión desmedida y la traición de dos amantes con el corazón roto. Es una camelia desgarrada. Es una poesía viviente, tan romántica como dramática.

\- “Supongo que cuando llegue el momento tendremos que decidir si queremos quedarnos o marcharnos. Pero, independientemente de lo que decidamos, yo creo que deberíamos tratar de arreglar los problemas de este universo paralelo.” - dijo un reflexivo Kyo, que hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo. - “Si nos quedamos atrapados aquí, nos convendría crear un buen ambiente en el que reconstruir nuestras vidas. Y en el caso de que decidamos volver al futuro, también deberíamos arreglar los problemas de esta realidad igualmente, para poder irnos con la satisfacción de que este universo va por buen camino.”

\- “Si, tienes razón.”

Tras hablar durante varios minutos más, Kyo decidió que ya era hora de marcharse de vuelta a la casa de Shigure. Prometió que se mantendría en contacto conmigo para informarme sobre cualquier nuevo descubrimiento que realice. Así que... ¡Por fin tengo un aliado! Siento que me he quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

\- “¿Le dirás a alguien que vienes del futuro?” - le pregunté, antes de que se marchara.

\- “Ni muerto. Pensaran que estoy loco y me encerraran en el cuarto del gato. En cuanto a Tohru... ella me creería pero no quiero preocuparla.”

¡Oh! Es cierto. ¡El cuarto del gato está todavía en pie! ¡Todas las antiguas tradiciones de los Sohma siguen vigentes, tanto las justas como las injustas! De hecho, todas las reformas que hice en su momento para abolir estas leyes no existen.

Menudo fastidio. Voy a tener que volver a hacer todo eso otra vez. La ira hierve en mí al pensar en todo el trabajo perdido. Qué molesto.

\- “Bueno. Entonces yo me vo-...”

\- “¡ESPERA!” - exclamé mientras le tomaba por los hombros con más fuerza de la debida y lo zarandeaba sin piedad. - “¡Lo destruiré!”

\- “¿¡Qué mierdaaa estás haciendo, mujer insufribleee!?” - dijo el pobre chico, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre mientras le zarandeaba de un lado al otro.

\- “Ya destruí el cuarto del gato una vez. ¡Lo volveré a hacer!”

Kyo dejó de quejarse en voz alta. En su lugar, me miró sorprendido. Luego me dedicó una amplia sonrisa que me transmitía cierto afecto.

Cuando por fin le solté, se dio la vuelta con la intención de partir, no sin antes añadir:

\- “Cuídate Akito. Tohru del futuro me mataría si algo te pasara.”

\- “No me digas que tengo que hacer, gato sarnoso.” - le contesté con una sonrisa cómplice. - “Recuerda que soy el cabeza de familia. Muestra un poco de respeto.”

\- “Pff, que fastidio de mujer.”

Y con estas últimas palabras, un sonriente Kyo se marchó, dejando la llama de esperanza prendida en mi corazón. Tras ver como desaparecía su silueta en el horizonte, me dirigí al jardín y acaricié los suaves pétalos de una hermosa camelia que florecía entre las zarzas.

Luego, mandé a trasplantar la flor a una maceta, fuera del alcance de esas afiladas espinas que amenazaban con desgarrar sus delicados pétalos.


End file.
